halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Firefight
Canon This mode is non-canon, right? I mean, Johnson is somewhere else during this time, right? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 01:10, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *Is anything that occurs during a game of Slayer considered canon? Nope, and neither is this. Also, Johnson is on Delta Halo. -DinoBenn 03:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) New map in firefight i'm new at Bungie and i wanted to leak a photo of fire fight maps heres one :Okay, I have to say this, because there's always the chance you really are what you say you are. Thanks for the attempt, but you really shouldn't do this. Its probably illegal, and could get you fired, which we'd hate to be the cause of. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Secondly, that photo is from a scene of Floodgate. Not a firefight map.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:23, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, it's not really a scene from Floodgate. It's actually the Secret Room On The Ark which was used in the cutscene for the end of Floodgate. But yeah, that picture is not from ODST. Nice try though. General Heed 04:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) It's so annoying when some guest (who doesn't even sign they're posts) tries to pass of as someone from bungie with a fake screen shot. I've heard of this glitch before I think too. Not trying to be a conspiracy theorist, but they could have been someone from bungie messing with us, which i doubt.Papayaking 20:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a fake.--Fluffball Gato 21:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) this is a fake but I would like to see Bungie add on new Firefight maps. FatalSnipe117 17:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) fire fight perms acording to bungie the player can put together a armor from the characters he/she unlocked.someone said it doesnt belong in the armor perms section so does that mean it belongs here.and also it is said the player can remove his/her helmet--Spartanc18 20:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Speaking of which, I wonder what alternate armor the ODST's will be able to use, and if Johnson can use them too.Papayaking 20:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I think the latest ViDoc confirms that you can't do that. In the ViDoc it shows selecting a character and having only the option of taking their helmet off.. //--TehK (tok) 20:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Two player Can you play this mode two player with a friend. You know, two controllers plugged into the same Xbox? -Audun 11:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Snore 12:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Forge? Can you forge a Firefight map? Y'know, like place the weapons and spawn points, or possibly even new things like, where the phantoms land or the quantity of enemies. No.--Yoshie34 14:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC)Yoshie34 The option to forge in firefight is unlikely, mostly due to the fact that it would interferer with balancing and allow users to aquire enemy unreachable camping spots and have access to over powered weapons. Besides, if it did have forge it would have been leaked onto youtube along with all the other vids of ODST. --Socky September 12, 2009 (UTC) Marines? I swear that when i was looking at some of the new ODST screens on Bungie i saw that there were marines. Whether these are campaign shots or not i'm not sure. I haven't heard any news on being able to play as standard marines. Maybe i'm being stupid or maybe i've spotted something. What do you think? [[User:The parkster|''the parkster]] [[w:c:Burnout:Main Page|'@Burnopedia']] 18:36, September 15, 2009 (UTC) What you saw was probably NMPD officers, so far I haven't seen any marines nor heard of any in ODST - James 08:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Marines do appear in ODST, they've even been in official screenshots. Not in firefight though, that's only the players.--Jugus 08:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Marines only appear at campaign,just like what they did at other halo series:following you,got shoted,got killed...but you can't play as a marine.--nich1124,september 21, 2009 Maps What about Crater (Night) and Rally (Night)? No one put those maps on the page. Uiuiuy35 22:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :They are the same map, just in different time. Needless to say, it's there.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Scoring How does scoring work? The scoring works very similar to (if not just like) Halo 3's ''meta-game in which you can enable scoring on campaign missions. BrenMan 94 15:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Bonus Round It says you get a life for every 2000 points you get in the bonus round but thats not true because my team got over 10,000 points and no extra lives. * Are you sure that it was a bonus round and that you got all of those points in the bonus round and it wasn't your total? Dragonblaze-052 20:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Match making some time do you think they'll have that as a update How many sets? I was told that there are a total of 10 sets. Is that true? EchostreamFanJosh